


If You Want Me (Pt2 to Lie to Me)

by LadyofSecrets



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo - Freeform, F/M, Feelings, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kylo Ren - Freeform, Part 2 of Lie To Me, Rey - Freeform, The Last Jedi - Freeform, sequel trilogy, sort of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofSecrets/pseuds/LadyofSecrets
Summary: Post Lie to Me. Not essential to read the first one. Basically the aftermath of Rey seeing Ben screw someone else through the force bond. She's jealous but doesn't want to be. He loves her. etc.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	If You Want Me (Pt2 to Lie to Me)

**Author's Note:**

> I have seen Rise now and I loved it but no spoilers or anything. I guess this is between Last Jedi and Rise. I don't know how to make part one/two thing so. Unedited. Pretty light on the smut. More "fluffy suggestive romance novel" smut than porn smut. But kinda cute.

“What the hell was that?”

She was pacing in front of him and he could just make out the familiar flooring under her bare feet, if nothing else.

“Well you see, when two people are attracted to one another they sometimes engage in an activity called-“

His voice was bland, dry and deadpan.

“Oh shut up, I know what you were doing. I want to know why you showed me.” She sounded nearly as mad as the first time they had connected.

“I don’t control it any more than you do.”

Ren leaned back in his chair, somewhat relishing her reaction. “Jealous?”

He could feel her anger sparking through the bond.

“Of course not.”

But she answered too quickly and as she glared, he knew she could feel it too.

Her cheeks were flushed, though he couldn’t quite tell if it was from warmth, embarrassment or fury. Perhaps it was all three.

They stared at each other in silence, each trying to push into the other’s mind. Rey’s eyes were narrowed slightly as she focused herself, her tongue just poking out from behind her teeth. Ren lost a little ground when he realized how pretty she looked when she was concentrating. He scrambled a little to push her back out of his mind until a message came through for him and his focus was pulled away to check it.

She was gone when he looked back, faded like a ghost and he struggled to mask his disappointment from himself.

Ren rubbed his temples tiredly. Soon. Soon this would all be over, one way or another. He felt a pang of something, a sharp jab of something that felt a lot like loneliness.

Not for the first time, he wondered if he’d made the right choice.

*****

“So is she your...girlfriend? Lover?”

It had been a few days since they last saw each other and Rey was still curious, as much as she didn’t want to be. But she was not jealous. There was no way.

“What do you think? A monster like me?” His voice was languid, soft. Like he didn’t care what she thought at all.

“You said you loved her.”

Again, she felt that spark. The one that most certainly didn’t mean she was interested in him. God forbid.

She was in the forest this time, rather than on the Falcon. She had been trying to meditate when she felt him behind her. Judging from the way he had been siting when she turned, he had been doing the same.

He walked closer to her, looking down on her, gaze almost gentle.

“And monsters don’t love.”

“No..”

He loomed over her, hair falling into his face. Rey resisted the urge to reach up and sweep it away from his dark eyes. They seemed to be searching for something in her expression but she didn’t feel him prodding at her mind. Almost as if he was respecting her privacy. A ridiculous notion considering their situation.

“I don’t love her.”

His voice was hardly more than a whisper and Rey couldn’t even be sure his lips had moved. He bent towards her, face somehow too close and not close enough at the same time.

“But I didn’t lie.”

“How-“ she trailed off, not even sure what she was asking.

“I just wasn’t talking to her.”

The electricity than ran through her when their lips meet could have jump-started a hovercraft. She hardly dared to breathe as he took one last step towards her. She pressed herself against him, kissing back.

It was gentle. Far gentler than she could have ever anticipated from him. Rey angled her face up, letting the kiss deepen, feeling her emotions as well as his race through her veins. She could feel the bond strengthening with every passing moment they spent wrapped in each other. She was flooded with images and emotions, pictures of the woman’s face, heat and longing, flashes of Rey’s own eyes and deeper feelings. Softer, brighter. So close to the light, and she dug her hands into his arms, as if she could keep him there, keep him _good_ , if she just didn’t let go.

Rey didn’t open her eyes when they parted and he didn’t retreat. She could feel his breath on her face and could somehow see his face, scar seeming softer with his eyes shut.

“Ben, I-“

But something happened then on his end, and Rey was too distracted to acknowledge what it was. She opened her eyes just in time to see his disappear in a blink, as if he was never there. Like a dream she couldn’t quite shake. A little breeze wound it’s way through the trees and she heard the leaves rustle softly, soft background music to the turmoil inside of her.

Rey lifted her hand to her lips, still feeling the ghost of Ben’s mouth on hers.

_I love you too._

She didn’t dare let herself voice the thought.

******

She appeared to be asleep the next time he saw her. It was late. He was hardly awake himself when he found her in his path.

Laying still on her bed, blanket pulled halfway up her chest. Her hair was loose, splayed across the pillow like tendrils of dark smoke. Her lashes were long, eyes fluttering gently as she breathed. She looked peaceful. Something he had never seen before. She looked younger too, and he walked towards her as quietly as he could. Dimly he realized their bond had only ever worked when they were conscious. Either that or perhaps she’d seen him the same way. The thought made him shiver, unsure about how he felt of her seeing him like he now saw her.

“I know you’re there.”

He nearly jumped when she spoke.

“I thought you were asleep.” He sounded ever so slightly guilty.

She didn’t open her eyes.

“I don’t think this works if one of us is asleep.”

“I guess not.” He was silent a moment, still studying her face.

“You look pretty like that. Relaxed.”

He could feel her indignation as she opened her eyes and sat up, but rather than snapping back she let her annoyance fade into something else.

“Thank you.” She said simply.

The unexpected response took him aback slightly.

“You’re welcome.”

She was so close, close enough for him to reach out and touch her. He remembered the way her lips felt on his and felt his mouth go dry.

“Earlier...” he hesitated.

“Shouldn’t have happened.” Rey finished.

“Right.”

She was the enemy after all.

Rey looked up at him through her lashes and despite what she had just said, he leaned down and kissed her without thinking. He pulled away quickly, expecting at least a slap but Rey pulled him back.

Her warmth flooded the bond and he climbed in on top of her, one leg on either side of hers. His hands cradled her head, thumb feeling her pulse jump in her neck. His own heart was thrumming and he felt himself shake a little as hard as he tried not to. She was _here_ , she _wanted_ him. Her hands ran all along his body, tugging at his clothes and he helped her tear them off blindly. Her own sleep garments were discarded easily and when her bare chest met his the electricity that burst through the bond almost stopped his heart.

They were both breathing heavily, Rey’s pupils were blown wide in the semi dark and he knew his own were just as feverish. He finally tore his mouth from hers, beginning to trail kisses down her neck, suddenly extremely grateful for the practice Sola has given him. The bond was wide open, everything he made her feel, he felt himself and vice versa. He felt almost drunk on the dizzying feelings they were sharing. Soon he couldn’t tell what was her and what was him.

His head dipped down between her legs and her gasp was perhaps the most gorgeous sound he had ever heard. She was hot and slick under his tongue, and he had to grip her hips to keep her from bucking too hard. He brought her as close as he could with his tongue then prepared himself.

She pulled him into her quickly once he was positioned. Her heels dug into his back as she encouraged him to move. Her head was thrown back, colour risen in her cheeks, lips swollen from kissing and she was beautiful. Always beautiful, whether she was trying to kill him or pulling him deeper inside her.

It was...ethereal, the way they moved. The way they could each feel everything in each other. He could feel her building, and he knew she could feel him doing the same. She cried out as she climaxed and he spilled inside her, realized a second too late that, unlike Sola, she actually could get pregnant. Her knew she felt his little spark of alarm but she held him tight inside her, legs clamped around him vice-like until they both came down.

“I-“ They started at the same time, meeting eyes, fully open.

_Love you._


End file.
